


A Very Daddy Easter - Blairon

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Ron, Daddy Kink, Insecure Ron, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Sweet Ron, Top Blaise, thicc Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Ron invites his boyfriend to go camping for Easter, Blaise plans to make the most of the outdoors.





	A Very Daddy Easter - Blairon

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I wasn’t going to do one for my four great loves?

Whatever Blaise Zabini had expected when his boyfriend had informed him that they should go camping this Easter since the DMLE had given him time off, Ron apparating them to the Forest of Dean had not been it.

“Ronnie? Why are we here?” Blaise asked.

“Camping, silly,” Ron said with a smile.

“Here?” Blaise asked, looking around, he was not altogether opposed to the outdoors, though he much preferred the comforts of home, even the best magical tent couldn’t compare to that, but Blaise  _knew_ the memories held within this forest.

“Yes, here,” Ron replied pulling materials out of his rucksack to build their tent.

“Since when do you have a rucksack with an undetectable extension charm on it?” Blaise asked, eying his boyfriend.

“Er… Hermione gave me and Harry each one for our birthday after the war. It comes in handy in the field quite a bit.” Blaise smirked, impressed.

“And you know how to put up a tent?” Ron flicked his wand at the materials and the tent flew together. Blaise chuckled. “Right. Well then, seems everything is in order, except you still haven’t told me  _why here._ Why this forest of all the forests in England?”

“You know why,” Ron said.

“Do I?”

“Harry, Hermione, and I were talking…”

“Always, dangerous,” Blaise cut in.

“And we all agreed that it would be good for us to return here, for our spring hols and make some better memories,” he said trying to look innocent.

“Ah,” Blaise smirked. “I see the plan, you bring me all the way out to this forest, so I can fuck your brains out and no one can hear you scream just like you like. Is this because the silencing spell broke and the neighbors wrote that nasty note?”

Ron blushed, “No,” he lied. “Not, entirely.”

“Darling, I promise I’ll reinforce the spell next time.”

“It’s not just about the neighbors. I need to do this.” Blaise could see that Ron was nothing if not determined, and he would not back down any time soon. Hell that’s what Blaise adored about his boyfriend, he was strong when necessary, and he always defended himself. Even to his family, who in the last month since discovering their relationship (or rather since Ron had been outed) had mixed reactions at best. His parents had been fine of course if disappointed that Ron had kept the relationship from them for so long, but his sister had been surprisingly annoyed. As had his brother Percy. George, Charlie, and Bill had all congratulated him and Blaise, and even threatened to hex the person who had outed Ron. A fellow Auror who had not taken kindly to having his advances toward Ron rebuffed. “Director Graves already suspended them,” Ron had assured his older brothers. 

Percy and Ron had gotten into a row over dinner and Ron had furiously defended his boyfriend and his life, despite both his parents begging him to ignore Percy. When Ginny had chimed in, however, that had been the last straw and Ron had not gone back home since.

Blaise nodded, pulling his boyfriend into the tent, and kissed his lips softly. “It’s alright darling,” he promised. “You don’t have to explain it to me.”

Ron nodded, he knew that it was one of the things he loved most about Blaise. He never felt as though he had to explain himself to the other man, Blaise simply understood. He pulled Ron towards the bed and sat him down, never breaking their kiss. Ron groaned.

“How’s that, baby?” Blaise asked, pushing Ron onto his back, and sliding a knee in between his legs. Ron whined, arching up into him.

“P-please,” he begged.

“Please what love?” Blaise asked.

“Fuck me,” Ron replied, breathlessly. “Daddy please, I need it.”

Blaise grinned, and kissed his way down Ron’s throat, vanishing his clothes as he continued to kiss down his chest. “Mmm baby. I want you to sit on my face,” he purred. Ron squeaked at that. “I wanna taste that delicious arse of yours,” he kissed down his stomach, then turned over onto his back with a smile. Ron sat up and got on his knees.

“You sure?” Ron asked he had gained a small amount of weight since they’d begun dating and he felt a bit self-conscious about his so-called dad bod. Or at least, that’s what the Muggles had called it. 

“Baby, am I ever unsure about eating you out?” Ron shook his head, and Blaise smiled, helping him get into position. Blaise had adored his slight weight gain, promising that he found the man just as sexy as he always had. 

“It’s made your arse even more delectable,” Blaise had said once. “I already couldn’t get enough and now...” Blaise was eating his arse at least five times a day. Ron groaned moving his arse over Blaise’s mouth, his legs quivered as he felt Blaise’s long tongue trail over his entrance. Teasing him.

“Oh, gods, Da—daddy,” Ron moaned. Blaise hummed against his entrance, and shoved his tongue inside his hole, wiggling it about. Ron moaned, riding his tongue. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oooh yes. Fuuck. Mmm,” he grabbed his own hair, tingling running up his spine at every thrust of Blaise’s tongue. It was divine, the best feeling he could ever imagine. Blaise was a master at eating arse, he licked and sucked at his hole, alternating with thrusting his tongue in impossibly deep, then sucking the rim again until Ron’s whole body felt as though it were on the precipice of release. “P-please, D-Daddy. S-so good,” he moaned. Blaise unzipped his own trousers, and pulled out his hard cock, tugging at it slowly. Ron licked his lips staring at it. Craving it. Blaise hummed against his hole, and placed a hand on his back, pushing him forward toward his cock. Ron moaned, and wrapped his lips around him, taking him deep into his throat, just like Blaise liked. Blaise moaned into his hole, causing Ron to moan around the length in his mouth. 

Blaise shivered and doubled his efforts. It was a little game they often liked to play, who could make the other come first. Blaise almost always won, especially if he was eating Ron’s arse. His wicked tongue wriggled and teased, slurping at his hole, determined to make the redhead come fast and hard, and often. Ron whined, riding his tongue, Blaise could feel his body tightening, the telltale signs of his impending orgasm. He worked his tongue in faster, more ferociously. Ron whimpered and moaned, lost in his own pleasure that he forgot to keep sucking. Blaise grinned and thrust his cock into Ron’s throat. Ron hummed in delight and added a hand. 

Blaise shuddered, fucking up into his throat, and gripping Ron’s hips tight. He moaned, a long, whimpering moan, he was riding Blaise’s tongue more now. Rocking faster and faster, chasing his orgasm. He could feel it. Blaise grinned and hummed around his entrance and Ron came hard, moaning around his cock as he did so. Blaise grunted, coming hard down Ron’s throat. Ron gagged, not expecting his boyfriend to come in his mouth so quickly. Swallowing his load, Ron licked up every drop that he had lost and sighed happily, lapping at the head still in his mouth. Blaise shivered, his cock sensitive.

“Such a good boy,” Blaise said with a sigh.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Ron replied.

“I’m glad you brought us here.”

“Me too,” Ron said giving his boyfriend a kiss before he crawled off of him and curled up at his side.


End file.
